1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cutting tool, and more particularly to a circular blade of the cutting tool.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2A, and 3A, a prior art circular blade 11 of a cutting tool 10 is made integrally and is provided at the center thereof with a fastening hole 12. The circular blade 11 is fastened to one end of a handle 16 by a fastening bolt 13 and a nut 15. The fastening bolt 13 is engaged with the nut 15 via the fastening hole 12 of the circular blade 11. The prior art circular blade 11 is defective in design in that it is susceptible to a minute deformation in the course of finishing process, and that its structural strength is inadequate. In addition, the prior art circular blade 11 does not work smoothly due to the mechanical friction between the circular blade 11 and other component parts of the cutting tool 10.
As shown in FIGS. 2B and 3B, another prior art circular blade 40 is provided with a recess 401, which is intended to alleviate the deformation that is caused in the finishing process. However, the working of this prior art circular blade 40 is hampered by the mechanical friction between the planar portion 402 of the circular blade 40 and other component parts of the cutting tool. In addition, the structural strength of the circular blade 40 is insufficient to meet the work requirement.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a circular blade which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art circular blades described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the circular blade having a fastening hole, a reinforcing portion, and a cutting edge. The reinforcing portion serves to strengthen the structure of the circular blade, reduce the contact area between the circular blade and other component parts of the cutting tool, and prevent the deformation of the circular blade in the course of finishing process.
The foregoing objective, feature and function of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.